


Just In Time

by Geekygirl24



Category: Kingdom (Japanese Movie)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Ei Sei’s head throbbed as he cracked his eyes open, a low groan spilling from his lips. He blinked slowly, trying to lift a hand to rub at his eyes, wincing as his wrist scraped against something cold and metallic.It took a moment for him to realise that he couldn’t move.
Relationships: Ei Sei | Ying Zheng/Shin | Xin
Kudos: 3





	Just In Time

Ei Sei’s head throbbed as he cracked his eyes open, a low groan spilling from his lips. He blinked slowly, trying to lift a hand to rub at his eyes, wincing as his wrist scraped against something cold and metallic.

It took a moment for him to realise that he couldn’t move.

Slowly, he looked around, only to see a familiar face staring at him from the opposite side of the room.

“About time.” Sei Kyou sneered, “I thought you were going to sleep forever.” He crossed his hands behind his back and moved to stand in front of his half-brother, “Now, what am I going to do with you?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let me go.” Ei Sei warned, wishing he had some control over his racing heart.

He didn’t know what happened.

He had no idea how he got here.

Shin had to know he was gone though…. He’d come soon.

“Look at your face!” Sei Kyou cackled, “You think that inbred general of yours will come and save you?!” His younger half-brother sneered, stepping closer as he pulled a knife out of a sheathe on his belt, tapping it lightly under Ei Sei’s chin. “No one is coming to save you”

He nicked Ei Sei’s jaw, tracing a thin line across his skin that started to trickle blood, before pressing the tip of the blade to Ei Sei’s Adams’ Apple, pressing in just enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to break skin.

“Shin will rescue me.” Ei Sei whispered, confident in his partner… friend… lover.

He just hoped Shin didn’t do anything stupid.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shin knew he was an idiot.

He didn’t mean to be late to the meeting, but he fell asleep… maybe if he’d actually stopped training at a decent time and gone to bed, this would never have happened.

He would have been there to protect Ei Sei.

“Shin.” Youtanwa placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning at how tense he was, “We’ll get him back.”

“When did you last see him?” Shoubunkun asked.

Shin thought for a moment, before replying quietly, “Yesterday evening… He was watching me train, before he told me to get an early night because of the morning procession.” His throat closed up and it felt like he was suffocating.

“We’ll find him though, right?” Karyouten whispered, “We have to, we’ve worked so hard to come to where we are today.”

“Of course we will!” Shin snapped, “And they’ll pay.”

Nobody wanted to mention that there was a chance Eisei was dead already.

“He’s still alive.” Shin snarled, “And we’re going to save him.”

……………………………………………………………………….

Ei Sei gritted his teeth against the pain, trying not to make a sound.

It didn’t work.

It hadn’t the last three times the blade had been dragged across his skin. The cuts were shallow and they wouldn’t scar, not really, but he wasn’t used to pain. Every time blood drawn, he let out a shallow gasp, before mentally scolding himself.

Sei Kyou almost seemed to be enjoying this.

He wouldn’t be enjoying it when Shin came and saw all the blood, then there would be hell to pay.

The blade pressed in behind his ear and he hissed, a small whine escaping as it was dragged slowly down the side of his neck, blood trickling down.

“You won’t get away with this.” He muttered.

The blade was pulled away, giving Ei Sei a chance to breathe, only for it to be punched from his lungs, as Sei Kyou’s fist connected with his face. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he glared at his younger half-brother.

“He’ll come for me… Shin will come for me.”

“He’ll be dead as soon as he even steps close.” His brother sneered, “And you’ll be dead soon after.”

“He’ll save me.” Ei Sei winced as the other man grabbed him by the jaw, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, making Ei Sei gasp. He tugged his wrists against the rope, making the rough material rub into his already wounded flesh, causing him to gasp, white, hot pain shooting up his arms.

“He can try.” Sei Kyou grabbed one of Ei Sei’s hands, dragging the blade along each of his fingers from the palm to the tip of his nails, before digging the knife into his brothers’ palm, making him cry out and writhe with every fresh cut.

With tears pooling in his eyes, he tipped his head up toward the light, silently pleading for Shin to find him before it was too late.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Shin inched closer to the building, straining his hearing for anything out of the ordinary.

He had avoided the net traps with ease, stabbing one guard through the head, before taking the other out with ease.

Not wanting to waste any more time, making his way closer to the building. Finding an opening, he made his way inside.

He could hear Ei Sei speaking in another, nearby room. The door was open slightly, allowing Shin to peer inside.

He shouldn’t have looked.

His blood boiling, he threw the door open.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The first sign of the commotion caused Ei-Sei to startle, before a slow grin appeared on his face, “I told you he would come for me.” He gloated.

“Shut up!” Sei Kyou hissed, “Or I’ll carve out your tongue and shove it down your throat!”

Ei Sei offered him a bloody smile in response.

He was going to live.

His smugness didn’t last too long as he was backhanded, Sei Kyou grabbing his jaw, forcing his mouth open as he shoved the tip of a knife blade into his mouth. Ei Sei attempted to draw his tongue back as far as he could, trembling as the blade pressed into the corner of his mouth, drawing some blood. He tried to pull his head back, only to find that he couldn’t go any further.

And then the door crashed open.

“Get your hands off of him!” Shin hissed, darting forwards to grab Sei Kyou by the front of his robes, pinning him up against the wall, his sword against the other man’s throat.

That was the last thing Ei Sei heard for a while as he blacked out.

He was safe now.

…………………………………………………………

When he next came to, it was to the sensation of calloused fingers rubbing against his sore wrists.

“I wasn’t quick enough.” He then heard Shin whisper, guilt in his voice.

Slowly, Ei Sei opened his eyes to see Shin hovering over him.

“Where- where is everyone?”

Shin shrugged, “They’ll be here soon… probably.” He then winced, “I might have done this on my own.” He then leant over, forehead pressed against Ei Sei’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

“You saved me.” Ei Sei stated, “And on your own… If I could grant you the title of Great General right here and now, I would.”

Letting out a helpless laugh, Shin turned his head up and kissed the side of Ei Sei’s head tenderly.

“I still should have been here sooner.” Shin’s eyes focused on the wounds across Ei Sei’s skin, “I’m sorry for that.”

“You came for me, that’s the important thing.” The King then pulled Shin into a slow kiss, ignoring the pain in his split lip.

Shin had clearly noticed how the other man tensed up though, pulling back with a frown. “We need to get you back, before those wounds get infected.”

“Sei Kyou?”

Shin stopped Ei Sei from turning to look. “He’s not going to bother you again, let’s just say that.”

Ei Sei didn’t need to know anything more than that.


End file.
